Nightmares Of A Child: Holly Makenzie Winchester-Richardson
by WolvesandDogs
Summary: In 2029, Angels and Demons alike want to get their hands on Holly Makenzie Winchester-Richardson. To protect her, Castiel sends her back to the year 2017 and leaves her with her father Sam, who does not know who she is. (Also posted on Wattpad.)
1. You're Not My Dad

**Holly POV**

"Come down to eat, Holly," my mother hollers up at me.

I reluctantly wake up from my strange dream to see the bright sky blue that paints my room. I have photos and personal items on my walls and dresser. Personalizing my space has always been a hobby of mine. Hopping out of bed, I slip out of my pajamas and into my clothes before heading down the stairs for breakfast.

Mom has always made it a point to have meals together whenever we can, and we all eat breakfast together unless her or Don need to go into work early.

"You look nice today," Mom compliments.

I give her a questioning look. "I am wearing the same thing I wore last week." It's just some jeans and a patterned shirt with slightly wavy sleeves.

"Still," Mom says. "You look nice."

Reading the paper, Don informs us, "The fair is coming this weekend. I was wondering if you would like to go with your mother and me." He smiles, trying to get me to say yes.

Shaking my head, I reply, "Probably not. I am going to April's house for a sleepover."

Disappointed he sighs, "Ok." My relationship with Don has been tense over the last couple years, so I rarely go places with him anymore.

To be completely honest, I do not have anything planned for the weekend, but I know April has my back. She will be fine with me coming over. After all, she has been my best friend since I can remember, and we always look out for one another.

During breakfast, Mom brings up my grades. I have been having trouble in chemistry. "I saw on your report card that you got a 'D' in chemistry. You understand that you have to bring that up if you want to stay in the National Honors Society."

Knowing I have been trying my best, I lie, "I will." Chemistry is not my strong point, but I don't want to disappoint my parent's.

Not thinking anything of it, I ask, "Don. Can you pass the salt?" Everyone suddenly goes quiet. You could hear a pin drop. I nervously swallow, knowing that Don gets mad when I call him by his first name.

I hear a deep and raspy sigh. Then Don grits his teeth, probably to control his anger. Giving me a deadly look, Don states, "Holly. I am your father. Call me Dad. To you, I am not Don."

Mom stays quiet.

Whispering under my breath, I scoff, "You're not my dad."

Slamming his fork on the table, Don declares, "I raised you. You are my daughter".

Feeling braver than usual, I stand up to him for the first time in months. "You are not my father! No matter how many times you say it, claiming you are my dad will not magically change my DNA." I wave my arms around as I talk.

Getting up from his chair, Don firmly states,"Do not speak back to me young lady!"

"Don," my mom gently says, trying to get her husband to calm down.

When there is a knock at the door, Don goes to open it seething with rage. One man is on the other side of the door. He is dressed in a long tan trench coat, and his face lacks emotion.

Don rudely asks, "What?"

"I have come for Holly. She is in danger, and I have come to protect her," the man says.

"You think I can not protect my own family?" Don yells.

"No." The man says blankly. "You are not capable of that."

Don punches this man in the face, but from the way my stepdad winces and holds his hand, I'd say he was the one who got hurt. The other guy does not have a mark.

Walking inside our house, past my stepfather, the stranger introduces himself as Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I want to laugh at his claim, but a crack of thunder and a shadow of wings behind him makes me reconsider.

"Come. I must protect you." Castiel says looking at me.

"I don't even understand who you are. What do you want with me," I ask?

"Demons and angels want to capture and or kill you."

"What is going on here?" Mom asks, concern growing in her voice.

A black smoke seems to come out of nowhere and cover the windows. The room goes from being bright to flickering lights being the only thing keeping it from going completely dark.

"They're here," Castiel states as if this is normal. Then with one touch to my forehead, we are out of my house, and from the looks of things, we are out of my time as well. Most people would not notice, but there are less electric cars, and no cars made past when I started preschool.

Castiel and I stand outside of an old roached out motel. The place looks cheap and seems to be falling apart at the seams. Moss covers a good twenty percent of the exterior, and it looks as if it was last painted twenty years ago.

"This is where you want to protect me?" I ask.

"No. I need to get back to my own time. I will come for you when it is safe for you to return."

Castiel poofs away out of nowhere, and I am left standing in the parking lot, with only the cars to keep me company.

"Great," I sarcastically huff.

 **Sam POV**

I am up drinking coffee, and Dean is still asleep. With everything that has been going on with the British Men of Letters, I may as well try to find a hunt so Dean and I can blow off some steam. As I am doing the research, Castiel pops into the room. "Sam. Dean. This is of grave importance." Looking over to a sleeping Dean, Cas loudly shouts the older Winchester's name.

"Cas. It's not even noon," Dean groans. He is still tired from being up all night driving.

"What's up Cas?" I ask, hoping it could be news of Lucifer's kid.

"I am not the Castiel of your time. You, Sam and Dean, need to make sure she is not followed by demons or angels. Demons want to capture or kill her. Most of the angels think it would be best if she is dead."

Interrupting him, I ask, "Who are you talking about?"

"Your daughter Sam. I left her in the parking lot." Just like that Castiel was gone again.

"Dude, what is Cas talking talking about?" Dean asks, having paid little attention to the angel.

Still processing Castiel's words, I say, "I don't know."

I think about brushing off what Cas has told us, but so far, every incident having to do with time travel is of significance. So unless Cas suddenly gained a sense of humor, I need to look into this.

 **Holly POV**

I wander around the parking lot for a couple of minutes before I accept that Castiel abandoned me in a strange place and time. I shiver as a cold gust of wind blows through the trees.

Hearing footsteps fast approaching me, I turn around and see someone jogging my way. The first thing I notice is his height. He is way over six feet. I am 5'11, so I am not used to people towering over me.

"Hey, you!" The guy says.

I timidly ask, "Yeah?" Being out of my year is unnerving.

Pushing the hair out of his face, the tall man asks, "Did someone bring you here? Are you just hanging around the hotel or...?" He trails off presumedly waiting for an answer.

Unsure whether I can trust the man, I decide just to be honest. Maybe this guy could help. Then again, who would believe my story? No sane person would. "I do not think you would believe me."

"Try me."

Needing someone from this time to confide in, I tell him, " I was at breakfast when some guy in a trench coat comes to the door saying he is an angel and that his name is Castiel. Then black smoke blocked out our windows, the lights flickered, and Castiel said something about demons. Next, he zapped, poofed, or whatever-you-want-to-call-it me to another time. I think I am in the past?" I end, questioning if I even make the slightest bit of sense.

The guy nods. "Ok."

Ok? Just ok? He seems to believe me, yet he is still relatively unfazed. Does this thing happen regularly with the people I am meeting today?

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Does this mean you believe me?" I ask.

"Yeah." He tells me, "Castiel is a friend of mine. The year is 2017, and I completely believe you. Trust me. Weirder things have happened."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. It is 2017-".

I interrupt, "No. I mean you have seen weirder things than time travel, demons, and angels?"

Taking in a drawn out breath, the guy answers, "Yep." I kick a piece of gravel out of frustration. Again, he asks, "You want to tell me your name now?"

I sigh, "Holly."

"Let us get you inside Holly." It is a bit cold out, and he must know that because he drapes his jacket over my shoulders. Placing a hand on my back, he guides me towards his motel room.

I hope I can trust this guy. I do not want to end up a victim of some heinous crime.

For some reason, the tall man seems familiar; even though, I know that I have never met him.

Walking into the motel room, I notice another guy in there lying on one of the beds with a pillow over his head. I look over towards to the one who brought me in. He gave a half smile saying, "That's my brother, Dean." Shutting the door behind us, he adds, "I'm Sam."

More concerned for my safety than their names, I ask, "Is something trying to get me?"

"I think so, but we can protect you."

"Sammy. Who are you talking to?" Dean asks, sitting up. Seeing me, he turns to Sam, "Dude, why did you bring a chick back to the room? I am sleeping here."

"We have a case," Sam says.

Still sitting on the bed, Dean swings his feet on the floor. Rubbing his tired face, he asks, "What's going on?"

"I don't exactly know," Sam admits. Turning to me, he asks, "How old are you?"

I answer, "Sixteen."

"And you are from the year..."

"2029", I fill in.

After a second, a confused look crosses Sam's face. Then a worried look sets in. "So you are four somewhere out there?" Sam asks.

"I did not think about it, but yeah. I guess."

Butting in, Dean says, "If something is after her, there must be a reason why."

Remembering the black smoke and flickering lights, I ask, "My mom and dad were with me when everything happened. Will they be alright?" Explaining my relationship with Don to strangers is complicated, so I still call him dad in those situations to make it easier.

"Honestly, we don't know," Sam admits. "But our job is to keep you safe until you get back to 2029."

"Why can't I just go back to my mom. If I have already been born, she should believe me. Right?" I ask, not believing it myself.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Dean says. "What are you going to say, "Hi mom. I am your daughter from the year 2029. Can I stay with you because an angel sent me back in time?" I narrow my eyes at Dean, but he is right. Mom would never believe that.

Thinking of my childhood dog, I ask, "Can I at least go by and see Riot? He passed away when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid," Dean says.

"Riot?" Sam asks, "The dog Riot?" His eyes widen slightly.

"Yes, my childhood dog." How did Sam know Riot was a dog?

The color drains from Sam's face. It takes him a moment to say anything, but what he does say stuns me. "You are Amelia's daughter aren't you?"

"She is not Amelia's daughter. Not the Amelia you know at least. You said she didn't have any kids," Dean says.

"Quiet Dean," Sam shushes his brother.

Unsure how Sam knows Mom, I ask, "How do you know my mom?"

Holding out his hand, Sam says, "Let's start over. I am Sam. Sam Winchester."

The gears in my head immediately click. Dad! Sam is my dad. As I take his outstretched hand, I absentmindedly introduce myself as, "Holly Makenzie Winchester-Richardson."

"Oh," Dean says absentmindedly. Rethinking the last name combined with time travel, Dean's expression changes to one of realization, and he repeats a more drawn out, "Oh!"

Without thinking, I grab my dad and pull him into a hug, which he quickly returns. Both of us have a firm hold on the other, and I do not think either of us wishes to let go.

"You don't know me," Sam asks or rather states.

Letting go, I shake my head 'no.'

"When is your birthday?" Sam asks. "And what year?"

"October 28th, 2013," I tell him.

Sam disappointedly breaths out, "Amelia did not even tell me."

Remembering what Mom told me, I state, "She said that you made up your mind about leaving, and did not want to ruin her marriage. So she never said anything to you."

"As long as Amelia was safe, I did not care what she did. But family, family is everything we've got." Sam takes a glance at his brother then turns back to me. "If you ask any Winchester, family comes before anything. I would never have let you grow up without knowing me. Never."

I believe Sam. He seems very sincere. There is anguish in his expression. It makes me feel loved to know he hurts because he never knew me. Sam is someone that I would be happy to call Dad. With Don, the title always seems forced. Even before I knew he was not my birth father, Don always looked at me with distaste. It was like every time he saw me, it was an insult, but he still wanted Mom to stay. She would have left the instant she knew he was not treating me as his own.

"I like you better than Don anyway," I say.

With concern, Sam asks, "Is he mean to you?"

Wondering if I should say anything, I just leave it at, "He has a temper. I think it makes it worse that I am not his."

Sam clenches his fists, and his knuckles go white.

Raising my eyebrows, I remind Sam, "Don was in the military. I do not know if you should exactly think about confronting him."

Sam curtly says, "He does not scare me."

"Have you been somewhere worse than Afghanistan?" I inquire, trying to get Dad to see reason. I don't want anything to happen to him.

"Definitely," Dad responds.

"We are hunters. Nobody scares us anymore," Dean speaks up.

I shake my head at their foolishness. Hunting a bunch of critters would never prepare themselves for anything accept an animal attack. Who do they think they are?

Seeing my face, Dean clarifies, "We don't hunt rabbits or squirrels. Hey, even bears and mountain lions would be a piece of cake to be around. No. We hunt monsters."

"Monsters?" Are they serious?

Nodding his head, Dean says, "Yes, monsters! Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, zombies, demons; we even killed death once upon a time."

"Are you joking?" I ask, slightly amused at my uncle's creativity.

Sam chuckles, "Not in the slightest."

"Prove it," I demand.

Raising an eye, Dad reminds me, "An angel sent you back in time, and you question the existence of monsters? The black smoke you saw surrounding your house were demons. That is what they look like without a host."

"Have you ever fought with a demon?" I ask concerned.

"More times than we can count," Dad recounts.

"You must be bad at math," I say trying to lighten up the mood.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Does this mean I get to stay with you for a while Dad?" I ask.

I catch Sam's smile at what I called him.

Patting my shoulder, he says, "Yes Holly. It does."

_ A/N _

 **This is my first time posting a Supernatural fanfiction, so please, tell me what you think. Any and all feedback is appreciated. I have a hard time staying focused on one story at a time because of my ADHD, and comments would encourage me to try hard to keep focused on writing this story.** _**(I may not see comments on this story immediately. I will be checking it more frequently on Wattpad.)**_


	2. Nightmare

Holly's POV

Dad, Dean, and I are sitting in the musty old motel. I have noticed that all I have seen Dean drink so far is beer, but for some reason, he is pretty much unaffected by his alcohol consumption. Dad has had a couple, but he is such a giant that I don't think a few even effect him.

Laying back in a chair, Dean laughs at the TV. Dad is on the computer, and I am hovering over his shoulder to see what he is doing.

'Power outages,' 'electric storms,' 'recent deaths' Dad types into the computer. Seeing as those are strange searches, I ask, "What are you looking for?"

Still typing, Dad replies, "I am looking for demonic omens that may show where any demons are. If they are nearby, they may be looking for you. We have the doors and windows salted, so demons should not be able to get in, and Dean already drew the symbol that rebels angels."

Looking around, I see large quantities of salt all over the place. "Salt really works?" I ask curiously.

"Yep," Dad confirms.

A little later, Dad goes out to get some ice. Dean is in the shower. I am all alone in the room, laying back on one of the beds. They said we were heading out later tonight, so I am just waiting on their orders.

It is so strange that my father's side of the family does nothing but hunt monsters. From how they are handling the situation, I'd say they are pretty good at hunting too. Hunting is a new term that I learned. Apparently, that is what the job title is. I do not get why Dad and Dean do such a dangerous job if they don't get paid. You would think that if they fight demons, ghosts, and vampires, they would get rewarded in some way. Unfortunately, that is not how they say it works.

According to Dad, they do the job because 'If we don't who would? Not many people are crazy enough to do what we do, and the job needs to get done somehow.'

I understand their reasoning, but I wish that they did not have such a dangerous job, and since I have met them, I have also learned that it takes up most of their time as well. That disappoints me because I desperately want to get to know Dad.

Suddenly, I absentmindedly see someone sneaking up behind Dad as he walks back with the ice. It is a stubby man with a black jacket and a baseball cap. I get this dreadful feeling, and the guy pulls out a knife. Before he can stab, Dad wipes around, and pulls out a knife of his own, stabbing the man in the gut. I gasp and jolt up on the bed. Dad then comes in the hotel room, the bloody knife in hand.

Jolting up again, I look around the room to find that it is the middle of the night. I have an awful headache, and I begin to wonder if everything was just a dream. I see Dean and Sam both asleep in the room, so I know that not everything was a dream, as we are still in the same musty, old hotel room. Laying back down, I find that the covers are soaked in sweat.

Another nightmare, I think to myself.

I have been getting them since I was a kid, always in great detail. Once I told Mom, but she explained to me it was normal to have a nightmare from time to time. When they became more frequent, she and Don took me to a sleep specialist, who could not find any physical or neurological reason for the nightmares. That is when I stopped telling people about my dreams altogether.

Knowing that I won't be able to go back to sleep, I decide to take a shower before the boys wake up.

To my surprise, around noon, Dean is watching a show on TV, laughing at whatever is on, a beer in his hand. Dad is on his computer, so I walk over to see what he is doing. I am baffled when I see his search history: 'Power outages,' 'electric storms,' 'recent deaths.'

"What are you looking for," I wearily ask.

When Dad starts to explain that they are demonic omens, I try to calm myself by slowing my breathing.

This has happened a few times before, my dreams coming true. I never thought much of it before, excusing it as deja vu.

Later, Dad goes out for ice, just as I had dreamt, but this time, I lay worriedly on the bed. There is this pit in my stomach that is telling me that something's is wrong. Not able to ignore my nightmare, I knock on the bathroom door yelling, "Dean! We have to go!" He does not even ask why, and the shower turns off in a matter of seconds.

I rush over to the door, concerned about Dad. As I go to open the door, Sam is on the other side with the knife that I saw the night before. As I remember, it has red dripping off its tip.

"They are after us," I say worriedly.

Dad nods, and goes to tell Dean, who just came out of the bathroom, fully dressed when Dean lets Sam know, "Holly already told me."

Looking over his shoulder, Dad looks at me with concern in his eyes.

We pack up and are in the car within minutes. Dean begins to drive away from the hotel, and Dad sits in the passenger's seat. I sit in the middle of the back, so I can see and talk to them both. I do not want to be left out of the conversation. After all, I am sure that any conversation they have will involve me.

After we have been on the road for a while, Dad lets out a long sigh. "You knew about the demon." It is not even a question. Facing me, he asks, "How did you know?"

I twiddle my thumbs for a minute before Dad coaxes me into telling him the truth. "I had a nightmare last night. It was almost exactly what happened. A stubby guy came up behind you with a knife." I explain what he was wearing, and Dad seems surprised.

Dean comments, "Now, Sam. You know she could not have known about that demon."

"Do these visions, nightmares, happen often?" Dad asks.

"They happen from time to time. These nightmares are different from other dreams. They are in greater detail than other dreams, and I get this pit in my stomach that something is off when I have them." I explain.

"Do you have any physical symptoms after these nightmares?"

"I get a headache," I admit. "I also sometimes wake up all sweaty as if I was burning up."

Dean looks at Sam and starts, "Wait. You don't think-?"

Sam answers, "It is possible."

"What are the two of you talking about?" I ask, very confused at what they are saying. Is there something wrong with me? Is this the demons or angels messing with my head? Have they been after me all my life? I am wondering all these things.

Dad looks at me for a while in silence then theorizes, "I do not know if it is possible, but you could have demon blood in you too."

Shocked, I yell, "Demon blood?" Stunned, I ask, "You think that I am a demon?" Tears well up in my eyes for the first time since I have met Sam and Dean. How could my own family think I am such a monster?

Dean pulls the Impala over, and Dad explains, "Azazel was a demon that killed our mom, your grandmother. He had these 'special children' picked out to be his soldiers in a demon war. All but one of the 'special children' were killed. They had demon blood in them. It is like a disease that they were infected with. The demon blood changed them, and they all had these special powers."

"You think that the demon came for me?" I ask.

"No. I shot him dead," Dean responds.

"Then how could I have demon blood in me?"

"I have it in me." The car goes quiet. Dad's shoulders slope in shame. His body language says guilty, and his head hangs low. "I have demon blood in my veins," He whispers.

Dean also has a somber expression.

I catch the tears in Dad's eyes as he admits, "You could have demon blood in you because of me. Because of what I am." I can tell Dad does not like the idea that I could potentially have demon blood in me because of him. I can see in his features that it has caused nothing but pain for Dad in the past. "I do not want you to have to go through what I have gone through, to see what I have seen, to do the things I have done, to feel the things that I have felt. It is not the life I want for you. You deserve better." Patting my knee, Dad says, "I am sorry."

"Sammy this is not your fault," Dean firmly states.

"It is my fault, Dean! I have a daughter, who I did not raise, and if it was not bad enough that I was not there for her, she has likely inherited my demon blood. This is my doing." Turning back to me, Dad wholeheartedly says, "I will do whatever I can to make this right."

I am so overwhelmed by everything that is being said. All I can do is try to fall asleep in the backseat. Dean mentioned that we were going to drive all night, so I might as well get some shuteye.

When I wake up, the sun is rising, and we are in another motel. Fortunately, this one is not as run down as the last. I vaguely remember Dad carrying me in while I was half asleep.

I have to say, that for the short amount of time that I have known Dad, I am very comfortable around him. He makes me feel safe like a father should. If I get back to 2029, I am going to find Dad there. It is like a missing piece of my life has been filled in.

Dean and Dad look like they stayed up all night, and they probably did. I listen to their conversation.

"If she has demon blood, that would explain why the demons and angels are after her," Dean says.

Dad nods in agreement. "It would make since. Azazel wanted me to lead a demon army. Some demon may be trying to finish the job by making Holly take my place."

Dean leans back in his chair. "The girl with the demon blood." Sarcastically, he says, "Great. Now I have to look after the boy and girl with the demon blood, and years ago, I thought having to worry about you going dark side was bad enough."

Dad sees that I am listening in, but he must not care because he continues talking.

"She does not even know about all of that. I do not want to overwhelm Holly." Glancing at me, Dad whispers to Dean, "She does not need to know all of the things I have done." I do not think he thought I could hear him, but I have attentive ears.

If the things Dad did were that awful, why does he appear to be such a good man? I can't picture him doing something violent without reason. He seems to be gentler than most people.

"Holly! Come over here," Dean says, grabbing his gun.

I slowly walk over to them.

My uncle smiles at me."I am going to teach you how to use a gun." He unloads the gun and hands it to me before explaining all of the safety procedures, how to fire, how top load the gun, and how to aim. I take in everything he says. Theoretically, this could save my life.

Dean wraps up by reminding me about gun safety. Dad rolls his eyes, "You do not even follow half those rules."

"Would you rather your daughter get shot?" Dean quips.

Narrowing his eyes, Dad talks in a serious tone. "I am glad that you told her about gun safety. I was not implying that she should not know. I was saying that you should use those more Dean."

"Hey, if I kept the safety on all the time, we would have been dead several times over," Dean replies.

Dad shrugs. "Fair enough."

Realizing that I am in the same clothes as yesterday and do not have any others with me, I ask, "Dad, can I go get some clothes? I don't want to keep wearing these."

Sam nods. "Yes, but we will be coming with you. Demons can disguise themselves as humans. They can possess anyone."

"In other words, do not trust anyone but Sammy and me," Dean mentions, pointing to himself and his brother.

Seeing a problem in their reasoning, I ask, "Couldn't demons possess you?"

Dad and Dean each tug on one side of their collar revealing a tattooed pentagram. "Anti-possession symbols," Dad states. He rummages through a bag before pulling out a necklace with the same symbol carved into it. "Put this on, and Demons will be unable to possess you."

Slipping on the necklace, I say, "Thanks?" It kind of looks like something devil worshippers would use.

I must have said my thoughts aloud because Dean waves his arms saying, "No way. We hate Lucifer. In fact, we put him back in the cage."

"You're joking. Right?" I hope they are joking.

"Not in the slightest," Dean says.

"This is a weird family," I comment.

Dad smiles and shrugs." You're part of it now."

_ A/N _

 **Once again, any and all feedsback is greatly appreaciated. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Family

**Sam POV**

The past few days have been surreal. For so long now, I thought that I had lost the chance of ever having a family. It is like my biggest dream has finally been fulfilled. I used to think that what I wanted most was a normal life, but I finally realize what I actually wanted. I want a family, a child to look after. I never thought I would have a child while still a hunter. I thought that I could either hunt or have a family, not both. Turns out, I can have both.

The thought makes me smile.

Holly is such a nice and smart girl. I am so blessed to have her as my daughter.

With all of my being, I wish she did not have the burden of having demon blood. My heart aches at the thought of my daughter suffering because of something I am.

She looks a lot like her mother, but I can see a lot of Winchester traits in her as well. Her hair is not as dark as Amelia's; it is browner like mine. Holly also has my stature. She is taller than a lot of girls her age.

Thinking of a four-year-old Holly out there with Amelia causes a sharp pain in my chest. I know it is my guilt. I am guilty of abandoning my own flesh and blood. Not knowing is no excuse. I should have at least texted Amelia to make a sure she was ok after our last encounter. It would have been the right thing to do, but I knew we both had to move on. I had no idea that I left her with a child.

I still love Amelia, but she would never take me back. Not with all the trouble I have caused.

It is good to know that Holly loves me as her father. I am so happy that she is in my life. To be honest, I do not really want her to go back to 2029. I am just getting to know my daughter. What is her favorite color? What season does she like the most? Does she like school? Does she participate in any sports? There is so much I need to learn.

I wonder what has Amelia told Holly about me. It would be nice if I knew. That way, I could fill what she does not know.

 **Holly POV**

Dad let me use his computer. It is kind of weird because technology has moved so fast, but Dad's computer is not that bad. Surfing the internet is interesting because all the information is from when I was a little kid. Anything past then has not happened yet.

Hearing an old floorboard creek behind me under the motel's carpet, I turn around. It's Dad.

He pulls up a chair and stares at me for a minute. Dad seems to be contemplating what he wants to say.

Taking a deep breath, Dad starts, "I know you must have a lot of questions. It is not every day you find out your father hunts monsters for a living." He pauses to see my reaction before continuing, "You can ask me anything that you want. Your mom only knew so much about me."

Pondering over what he said, I ask, "Did you love Mom?" I did not intend to ask the question. It just rolled off my tongue. I guess I realize that Dad did not tell her a lot about his life because Mom would have never have believed him.

Looking away from me, Dad seems to take a moment to compose himself. There is a tear on his cheek as he says, "Yeah. I loved your mom." He wipes the tear off. "I still do. Once you love someone like that, it can't just go away. For so long, I would think about her every day, knowing that she wasn't mine, that we should not be together. At the same time, it felt right. But we could not happen because Amelia and Don were already married, and I would not want the person I love to be taken by a stranger in my absence. That is why I left; even though, I still love her. She was not mine to keep." Dad seems broken as he talks about Mom. He must have gone through a lot of turmoil when Don was found alive. I can't grasp how he must have felt.

Without thinking, I wrap Dad up in an embrace, which he returns.

"I love you so much Holly," Dad breaths, his voice laced with sincerity.

I give him a tight squeeze. It would have been nice having Dad around growing up. He is so caring, especially considering he can go from being nice to stabbing a demon in a matter of seconds. Don has a harshness to him that Mom said he did not have before he went off to fight. From the way Dad and Dean handle the self in danger, they have probably gone through as much as Don.

"I love you too Dad."

A few minutes later, I start to ask him about some of the things that he has done hunting. I was surprised to find out that Dad and Dean have in fact died on multiple occasions and traded their lives for one another. Without all of the help they have gotten over the years, I would not have even been born.

The stories Dad tells seem like they are fiction because of how amazing they are.

Dad has overpowered the devil. Dean killed Death. They have dealt with ghosts, ghouls, shapeshifter, demons, angels, Famine, War, Vampires, Werewolves, insane people, leviathan, dragons, witches, and anything else supernatural. Most of the family has been killed by one or more of the things, and Dean and Sam are pretty much the only ones left.

Apparently, their mom, my grandmother, was resurrected by Amara, who is apparently god's sister. If that was not strange enough, apparently God prefers to be called Chuck. Out of everything, that probably baffles me the most.

Telling me about his mom, Dad smiles. "Our mom will love you. She won't believe that I have a child. I think that we all expected this family to end with Dean and me."

Looking out the window I see Dean who is in his car listening to Metallica, I ask, "So Uncle Dean never a family of his own either?"

Dad glances at Dean. "He had a girlfriend once. Her name was Lisa, and she had a son, Ben. Dean was not Ben's father, but he acted like it. Eventually, the job began to follow him home, and Lisa nearly died. For their safety, Dean decided it was best if they did not remember him, so Castiel erased their memory. He has not seen them since."

"That must have been hard on him," I comment.

Dad nods. "It was. Then he had a daughter with this Amazonian woman, who was a monster. We did not know at the time. See, the Amazons go from getting pregnant to the children being teenagers in a week or so. Emma, Dean's daughter, was sent to kill him as the last part of her initiation." I am amazed. My cousin was a monster! With regret, Dad admits, "I had to shoot her because Dean wouldn't."

"No wonder you thought that ya'll wouldn't have any more kids after that incident."

"Nothing says, 'I am ready to be a dad' like shooting your niece," Dad says sarcastically.

Later that night, Dean decides to take Dad and me to hustle some pool at a bar nearby. He says this is how they make a good amount of their money, apart from credit card scams. Dad is reluctant to take me, but Dean as the older brother insists that we both have to come.

I have to admit, it is rather interesting to see Dean fight with a biker when he does not get his winnings. Dad tries to keep me out of the way as the biker pulls out a knife. Dean nonchalantly grabs a pool stick and knocks the guy out followed by Dean rummaging through the biker's wallet to get his earnings.

Placing the money is his pocket, Dean thanks the unconscious biker, and walks out of the bar.

Realizing that this was a bad idea, Dad grabs my shoulders and guides me back to the car. I notice how Dad tenses up when anyone else comes near me. I think he is growing very protective of me.

"Dean, what were you thinking?" Dad loudly asks in the Impala.

"I was thinking that biker needed to give me my money."

Dad gets angry. "Holly could have gotten hurt! We have enough to protect her from already. You can't be adding angry bikers to the list."

Dean is still calm, "He was no threat to us, Sammy."

"I am looking out for my daughter. Dean."

When Dean looks at Sam, I see his face soften.

For a while, the car is filled with the sound of classic rock as we drive to another destination. Dad and Dean say that we have to keep moving if we want to avoid what is after me.

Early in the morning, we stop to eat at a local diner. Dad orders a chicken salad and some orange juice while Dean orders a huge bacon burger and a beer. I see more of their personalities every hour I am with them.

I look over at Dean, with one eyebrow raised. "Is beer all you drink?"

"No. Sometimes he drinks whiskey," Dad sarcastically comments.

"Hey, I drink other stuff!"

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"Soda."

I roll my eyes. "Obviously."

Giving me a pat on the back, Dad lets me know, "You'll get used to it."

A man randomly sits down beside Dean. I recognize him as Castiel.

Dean jumps at the sudden appearance of the angel. "Cas!" Dean slides over in the booth, taking his food, making room for Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel looks across the table. "Sam."

"Hey, Cas," Dad greets.

Seeing me, the angel comments, "You are not of this time."

"No. Future you dropped her off with us a few days ago," Dean explains.

"You must be important to the future. What year are you from?" Castiel asks.

"2029."

"I can sense that you are of the same lineage as Sam and Dean, as you would be a strong vessel," Castiel states blankly.

Dad explains, "This is Holly. She is my daughter."

"I was unaware of your offspring, but that would explain why she would need to be protected."

Castiel is funny, I think to myself. He has close to zero social skills from what I can tell, and he is very blunt. It is quite entertaining. From how Dad and Dean are acting, Castiel must be a very good friend of theirs.

Castiel reaches across the table awkwardly to touch my forehead. Taking his hand away, he states,"Interesting."

"What?" Dad asks.

"She has inherited your demon blood, Sam. Passing it from parent to child has never been tested before. I suspect there could only be a slim chance of this actually happening." Castiel seems rather indifferent about me having demon blood in me. It surprises me because I thought an angel would care more about a human having demon blood. "Holly having demon blood is quite curious."

"Am I evil because I have demon blood in me?" I ask now wondering what I am.

Dad goes to say something, but Castiel speaks first. "You are an abomination. Your actions will show whether you are good or evil. In my experience, we all have a little of both in us."

"Big help Cas," Dean says sarcastically.

Dad scolds, "Cas." Sympathetically, Dad then tells me, "You are not that sort of thing."

"There is always a chance that she could start to drin-," Dad stops Cas with a sharp kick.

Dad makes a face that says 'do not dare mention that.'

I wonder what Dad doesn't want me to know about his past. I know that it likely has to deal with the demon blood, but I do not understand why he won't tell me if I have it in me too. Deciding not to mention it, I try to put the thought that Dad is hiding something in the back of my mind.

Castiel informs my father, "She is more powerful than you are. It is likely due to her inheriting the demon blood instead of being given it."

Dad sighs, a worried look on his face.

The phone rings and Dad answers it. "Hello?" Hi, Mom... Yeah, Dean and I are fine, but we have a bit of a situation. Can you meet us at the bunker? Alright. We will be there by tomorrow." Dad hangs up the phone. "Mom is meeting us at the bunker. I thought that telling her I have a kid would go over better in person."

Slightly confused, I ask, "I thought that you said your mom would like me."

"She will, but I know that it will take at least some time for it to sink in," Dad explains.

Dean adds, "Not to mention; she passed away in 1983. She only came back last year. When she saw me, she did not think I was her son because she remembered me being four. Finding out she has a grandkid may take some time to sink in, but she is pretty open because she is a hunter too."

The next day, Dad, Dean, and I reached the bunker. I am in awe when we walk in. It has a very sophisticated feel with a lot of space. It is a welcome change from old, moldy motel rooms.

I look up at all of the carefully crafted architecture as we walk in and down the stairs. It is amazing that all of this is underground, out of sight. "This is awesome," I breathe.

"Sam. Dean." A woman walks up to us. She does not exactly look old enough to be their mom, but I suppose some of it has to be with her being dead until 2016.

Sam and Dean both greet her.

Dad gives her a hug then takes in a breath and stuffs his hands in his pockets. I can tell he is biting his lip. I think Grandma Mary can since something is off to because she looks at her youngest son quizzically. He gives her a guilty smile. Then she turns to examine me head to toe.

"I am guessing that the situation has something to do with this young lady?" Their mom guesses.

Holding out a hand, I introduce myself as, "Holly."

We shake hands, and she says, "Nice to meet you, Holly. I am Mary. I see you have already met my boys."

I confirm, "I have."

Looking at her sons, Mary asks, "What are you hiding her from? Demons? Vampires? Werewolves? Angels?"

"All of the above," Dean answers. "The main ones that are after her are the angels and demons."

Mary nods. "I see. Does she have any family that you can hide her with? I do not think it would be best for a teenager to stay in the bunker with only the two of you."

Dad rubs the back of his neck. "About that... She is part of the family." I can tell Dad is nervous, but I do not think Grandma Mary understood what he said quite yet.

"Did you meet her on a hunt before?"

"No." Dad explains, "She is my daughter."

Mary stares wide-eyed at Dad. "You have a child?"

"Yes, but she is from the year 2029, so it is not like I had a teenage daughter and never told you," Dad tries to reason.

"She looks older than twelve," Grandma Mary inquires. Dad is squirming under his mom's accusations. Then he proceeded to fully explain how he and my mom met, and how he was never told that he was a father. Mary seems to accept this, welcoming me into the family with open arms.


End file.
